always stronger together
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: AU Deb never married Dan her and Karen raise their son's together well running Karen's Cafe Cooper and Keith help Brooke Lucas Nate Haley Peyton friends since childhood Brucas Naley prologue then S1 R/R long story.
1. backstory

I don't own one tree hill.

**A/N Backstory almost complete AU tree Hill things you need to know. Dan never Married Deb. Deb moved in next to Karen and they run Karen's Café together. Keith is a major part of both Lucas and Nate's life's as is Cooper. Both boys will be on the varsity there freshman year they hang out with Brooke and Haley and to a lesser extent Peyton Dan's not in their life's really growing up. and its Naley and Brucas no Leyton now or ever. **

Prologue

Karen Roe sat next to Deb Lee on the front porch of her house as they watched their two sons running around with their friends. Their two sons Lucas Eugene Scott and Nathan Royal Scott were brother's half-brothers to be sure but they were as close as two brothers could be.

Karen had gotten pregnant with Lucas just after her senior year and Dan had abandoned her after telling her to have an abortion, then he went off to school on a basketball scholarship. Karen had turned to Keith Scott Dan's older brother after her strict parent's kicked her out and he'd taken her in and helped her get back on her feet.

Dan had met Deb right into College and she'd gotten pregnant only three months after Karen. Dan had wanted to Marry Deb for her family's money but the day before the proposal Deb had found out about Karen when she found the letter she'd written to Dan talking about ta doctor's appointment she had.

She'd confronted him and his answers had sickened her made her want to fall in in a heap on the floor and crack. She said no to his proposal earning herself banishment from her oh so loving family. Well besides her brother Cooper who had stood by her side the entire time. Deb knew she needed help she also knew she needed to talk to the only person that could understand her predicament so she made her way to Tree Hill North Carolina and found herself 3 months pregnant on Keith Scott's front step face to face with a now six month Pregnant Karen Roe.

The women had talked had cried had bonded together they both found out they were having boys and both Keith and Copper promised to be there for the young boys that were being brought into the world. In the meantime Karen had been saving up money and Copper had helped Deb save some and the two women started to get a business plan together to open a small café in the town.

Karen had given birth to Lucas with Keith Cooper and Deb at her side of course Dan didn't even try and show up. Karen would be surprised if he even knew his son's name. Three months later Deb gave birth to Nathan with Karen Cooper and Keith by her side and once again Dan was a no show.

When the boys were almost a year old Karen's Café was opened and Karen and Deb moved into houses next door to each other. As the years went on the two women grow closer and their sons were true brothers they ran a lucrative business and they never really saw Dan, He ran a dealership in town but never really talked to the women or acknowledged his sons, because Dan wasn't happy they were independent women who didn't need his support they had each other his elder brother and Debs brother's not to mention the best and only good thing Dan Scott ever gave anyone their sons.

Now the boys were Ten and they had three female friends they were always around not to mention a handful of male friends also. There was Brooke Penelope Davis a young girl whose parents would rather be on a different continent then raising their daughter. So they throw money at her and left her with nannies. Deb and Copper knew how this was as that is what her parents did to her. Her and Karen had practically taken in the young girl she was over at their house's or the Café more than she was home. She had met Lucas and Nate one day when she'd fallen off her bike at four in front of Nate's house and they had brought her to Deb.

The next girl was Haley Bob James a young girl who was the youngest of seven children her parents were good people if not a bit flighty. She had become friends with the boys and Brooke at five when they heard her elder brother taunting her and stealing her book. Even at Five Nate and Lucas had been protective and Lucas had made the boy Jason James give the book back well Nathan and Brooke talked to Haley.

The last girl in the group was Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. She was more of a friend of Brooke's that the boys had kind of taken into their group once when they were seven. She was more of a loner then the other children she'd gotten even worse after the death of her mother Anna but even though the children and adults tried to reach out to her she just seemed to draw farther away from the group. Lucas could edge that way but his friends keep him from shutting himself off to much.

The other kids in the group were Marvin Leonardo McFadden, Antwon Charles Taylor Jonathon Moretti and the last boy was Ferguson Thompson. All these boys had met at the river Court were they played basketball if Dan Scott had given his son's anything it had been a love of Basketball. It was like it was in the actual Scott blood.

"Mom we're going to the river court is that Ok?" Lucas asked.

"yeah sure be home by Dinner." She smiled as the kids walked out of the yard "There good kids aren't they Deb?" she turned to her friend.

"Yeah Karen their all good kids and they all feel like they're ours."

"Isn't that true?" Karen laughed. "Expecially Brooke Haley and Peyton."

"Yeah though Peyton I'm not sure about I mean I tried to be there after Anna died but she just shut down."

"I know," Karen sighed hoping they would one day be able to get through to the blond girl.

Meanwhile at the basketball court it was Lucas Antwon and Furgie against John and Nathan Mouth had decied he sucked at basketball and would rather do the commentary. "that's ok," Nate Playfully taunted. "We can still beat you with only two of us."

"In your Dreams Naty." Luke taunted back.

Brooke had grabbed a pair of fake pom-poms and was trying to make up cheers well Haley was buried in her latest book and Peyton was drawing something.

"And their off." Mouth cried into his fake mike as the game went head to head.

"Lets go Luke's team lets go." Brooke cheered waving her pom poms around.

"Hey," Nate called out "Your suppose to be unbiased you can't cheer for just one of the teams." Brooke just stuck her tongue out at him and just keep cheering.

"Well she likes me better and knows I'm the better player." Lucas throw the ball making it through the hoop.

Haley sighed and sat her book down she took one of the pom-poms from Brooke and started to cheer. "Lets go Nate's team lets go." She then through the pom-pom down and went back to her book. "There are you happy Nate.

"Yes thanks Hales." Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you cheer with me." Brooke went over to Peyton trying to get her friends attention.

"I'm not a cheerleader Brooke." Peyton scowled. Looking at the offending plastic pom-pom in front of her. In the back ground they could hear Marvin's commentary. This was the kids life always together never apart.

**A/N 2here's my new story it will be slightly similar to the real story but with my own twist yes Haley and Nate will get married in high school still yes Lucas will still be in his accident but there will never be Leyton like stated above. Please review but don't flame if I get a good following of people liking this story and reviewing I'll update every day as I do my other brucas story she was always the one. story will pick up the first day of jounior year. **


	2. freshman year

I don't own one tree hill

Freshman year

"I can't believe we're freshman." Nate throws the basketball into the hoop.

"I know too bad the JV team sucks so much." Lucas grossed taking the ball and throwing it into the hoop.

"oh come on big brother with us on the team it could never suck."

"Someone has a big head." Lucas laughed. As they started a game of one on one.

"Hey" Brooke came bouncing onto the river court.

"Hey Brookie." Nate called out "What are you doing here?"

"I want to practice cheerleading I'm determined to get on that team." She waved her pom-poms which the boys sometimes thought were a permanent part of her.

"Were Haley and Peyton?" Lucas asked as he stole the ball from Nathan and dunked it.

"Tutor girl is packing her backpack for tomorrow." Brooke wrinkled her nose at this and P Sawyer is properly drawing something depressing she's more Broody then you Lucas.

"What every you say Cheery," Lucas shot back, "and you know that Haley hates it when you call her Tutor girl."

"but she's always got A's and she makes us study all the time," Brooke pouted "She's worse then Hermione Granger."

"When did you read Harry Potter." Nathan laughed.

"Hey I read," Brooke was offended.

"mhhm." Nate looked at her with skepticism

"Fine," she crossed her arms and glared. "I watched the movies."

"Sounds more like it." Lucas laughed and Nathan high fived him.

"Boys" Brooke rolled her eyes and started to make up her own routine.

The first day of the school year was bright and warm. Lucas was snuggled into his bed not wanting to get out of bed. The outside door to his bedroom flew open and then next thing he knew he had two girls jumping on his bed.

"what's going on." He opened his eyes to see both Brooke and Haley on top of him.

"Well isn't this an interesting way to wake up." He smirked

"eww you perv." Haley smacked him lightly. "now get out bed." She hoped off the bed and Brooke just winked at him before jumping off the bed. Brooke had a crush on Lucas not that she would admit it to one of her best friends.

"Fine I'm up." Lucas sat up and looked around. "Did you wake up Nathan this way?"

"Not yet he isn't as easy to get to." Brooke shrugged, he doesn't have his own door."

"Ah yes but we have a key to his house." Lucas pulled out the spare key to Debs house and throw it to the girls as he got out bed and grabbed some clothes I'm going to change wait for me." The girls sat down on the bed and waited. Until Karen came in to wake up Lucas and stepped back to see the two girls on her son's bed.

"um Hello girls." They looked up.

"Oh I Karen Lucas is just changing and then we are going to wake up Nathan." Brooke held up the key. Karen looked over to the open door and had a moment of pause why had she let Lucas have the room with his own entrance again. Lucas came out of the bathroom and grabbed his backpack.

"Oh hey ma, did Deb open the café today.'

"yeah and you are all to head over there for breakfast after you get Nathan."

"Kay and don't forget me and Nate have basketball tryouts today and then we are helping Uncle Keith in the garage."

Karen cringed a little at the thought of the two of them on the basketball team. "Ok and what are you two doing?" she asked the girls.

"I have cheerleading tryouts." Brooke answered picking up her backpack.

"I was planning on coming to help out with the Café if that's ok." Haley looked at Karen.

"That's fine hun." Karen smiled. "What about Peyton?"

"I'm not sure." Brooke sighed sadly it seemed that Peyton was pulling farther and farther way from the group as the years went on. Lucas could feel the sadness permeating the room.

"Well lets go and get Nathan." Haley nodded and grabbed her backpack also and the three of them were off to get Nathan. Brooke used the key in her possession and unlocked the door they tiptoed into Nathan's room

The girls silently counted down to three as Lucas lened against the door jamb. They took a running jump landing squarly on Nathan.

"Hey what," Nathan opened his eyes and smirked in a perfect imiage of Lucas that the girls had to laugh.

"Well,Well he went to grab them to tickle them. But they were to fast for him.

"Come on Hot shot we need to get to the Café for Breakfast." Brooke smirked as Haley pulled out her phone.

"what you doing Tutor girl."

"Calling Peyt." Haley let the phone ring through until Peyton finally answered.

"Hey Peyt were are you."

"Café the blond scowled at the phone.

"oh ok we'll be there in…" she glanced over at Nate who mouthed ten. We'll be there in ten tell Deb we're on our way.

"Sure thing." Peyton said before hanging up."

"Why are we friends with that girl again." Haley scowled at Brooke.

"She's not a bad person and you know it." Brooke shot back.

"Fine, so did you convince her to try out for cheerleading." Haley smirked.

"yes," Brooke beamed triumphantly.

Nate just rolled his eyes got dressed and came to meet his friends.

They made their way to Karen's Café and sat down. Deb smiled at them as she placed the eggs and bacon she made for them in front in them. "I can't believe you guys are Freshman." She got teary eyed.

"Aw come on mom don't cry." Nathan pleaded.

They ate there breakfast and walked to school the day consisted of new books and new teachers and staying out of the older kids ways. Haley stayed to herself Brooke blew through the school like she owned it and tried to take Peyton and Haley with her.

The Scott brothers well after their amazing tryouts they were made Varsity from the start something that hadn't happened ever in the history of Tree hill. Not even Dan Scott had been made a Varsity his freshman year.

"I want you to go and see Whity now." The JV couch instructed them. "

"of course sir." The boys made it to the Varsity boys' locker rooms and into Whity's office.

"How may I hep you boys." Whitey looked up at them.

"Well you see Couch Copone told us we needed to see you." Lucas said Nervously.

Whitly looked at the two boys in front of him of course he knew who they were and he was going to get even with the JV couch for putting him in charge of the two Scott brothers.

"Ok practices are everyday 3 to 5."

"The boys nodded and went to watch the cheer tryouts.

Brooke made Varsity but Peyton much to dismay was left stuck on JV.

Brooke jumped at the boys. "I did it I did it."

"Yes you did Cheery and you get to cheer for us we're Varsity."

"yes." Brooke shouted causing the other girls to look at her."

Peyton was pouting and feeling sorry for herself and Haley had already went to the Café to help out Karen and Deb.

"So what are you two going to do now me and Nate are going to the Garage."

"I'm going home to work on my strip." Peyton shrugged.

"I'm going to tell Karen and Deb the good news and then I'm going to Help out."

"K how about you tell them our good news to." Lucas suggested.

"Sure she smiled as they separated to go their separate ways.

"So How did tryouts go." Keith asked as his two nephews came into the garage.

"you're looking at the two newest Varsity players." Lucas smirked and Keith was happy but he knew things in the Scott world would never be the same.

"Oh and Brooke is Varsity cheer and Peyton is JV " Nate throw in

Keith cringed that couldn't be good for the friendship.

Haley was wiping down a counter when Brooke came in. "So how'd it go."

"Varsity me and the boys all made Varsity." Karen and Deb cringed slightly from where they were standing but pasted smiles on their faces and congratulated Brooke.

"And Peyton," Haley asked.

"JV" and they all cringed slightly the Scott's world was certainly on a rollercoaster.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review don't flame next up a chapter for Softmore year then the true meat of the story junior year will start.


	3. Sophomore year

I don't own one tree hill

Freshman year seemed to fly by Lucas and Nathan were the stars of the team and fast becoming the kings of the school much to their mother's horror. Though they weren't snobbish about it and still hung out at the river court which let Deb and Karen heave a sigh of relief. Peyton was moved to Varsity at the end of the year and Brooke was becoming popular fast but still had her friends to keep her grounded in reality. Haley spent her time helping out at the café after classes well her friends had practices and making sure her friends stayed on track academically.

The sexual tension had thickened between two almost sixteen year olds that summer as Nate and Luke split their time between Copper's track the river court and Keith's garage, and Brooke spent her time at the Café with Haley and Peyton when they could get her there. Everyone noticed how Brooke's eyes would shift to Lucas as he joked around with Nathan after work. They noticed how Lucas watched Brooke as she moved around the café. So the summer between freshman and sophomore year went by with subtle flirting and work from all the kids.

"Come on we have practice." Nate came barreling through Lucas's door the first day of class.

Lucas looked over at his alarm clock. "It's five in the morning. Go away." He pulled his pillow over his eyes.

"No can do bro whitey will have our heads if we're late to practice."

"You're way to chipper for this early in the morning Nathan." Lucas peeked out from under his pillow.

"It's the first practice of the season."

Lucas sat up and glared at his brother "We play at the River Court almost every day"

"Its not the same now get dressed." Lucas just glared and got dressed the boys made their way to the gym and Nate pointed to the other side. "Looks like we're not the only ones with early practice." Lucas looked over to where the Varsity cheer team was practicing. He waved at Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke put her pom-poms down and came over to the boys. "Oh someone is extra broody this morning."

"And somebody is annoyingly cheery." He shot back.

"Don't mind him Brooke you know he's not a morning person." Nate called out.

"Hey Davis your looking good." Tim called out from the sidelines. Lucas shot a scowling look at his new teammate. Brooke just laughed it off.

"I 'm out of your league Tim." She turned back to Lucas and Nathan. "Practice ends at six so we'll go back to the café after that." Brooke promised before going back to the team. After practice and showers for the boys the four friends made their way to Karen's.

"Mom we are in major need of Orange juice and eggs lots of bacon to." Lucas called out and Nate nodded in agreement.

"Can I just get a bagel with some cream cheese please Karen?" Peyton asked.

"Eggs juice and just a moderate amount of bacon for me please" Brooke requested.

"Sure thing kids," Karen silently counted "Where's Haley."

"Right here Karen" Haley came through the door bag slung over her shoulder. "Can I have Bacon and pancakes?"

"Sure," Karen went to fill the orders well the kids found a table.

"Ready for sophomore year" Haley asked.

"Sure," Peyton shrugged

"Well we all know that tutor girl is excited she can actually work in the tutor center this year." Brooke teased. She ducked the balled up napkin that Haley had thrown at her head.

"Hey you guys." Karen playfully scolded as she sat plates down in front of them. The group laughed and ate then made their way back to the school all slipping into their respective seats before the final bell rang.

They made it through the day and since they had early morning practice they didn't have one after school they all walked out of the school in one straight row. The sexual tension between Brooke and Lucas all summer had heightened to a peak that day as Lucas watched all the guys flirt with Brooke and as Brooke watched as all the girls flirted with Lucas.

They made it to Karen's café and Haley Peyton Nate and Lucas made their way inside Brooke went to step through and stumbled Lucas reached out to catch her, his arms lashing around her. They both felt the electric current going through them their eyes locked and their breath caught.

Inch by inch their lips got closer and closer to each other. Peyton tried to say something but Karen's arm came out and stopped the blond in her movement. The whole Café seemed to holding its breath. Keith had been coming up from the outside and stood frozen on the pavement.

Inch by inch heartbeat by heartbeat they got closer until his lips finally grazed hers and her arms came up and around his neck. The world seemed to come to a standstill.

Brooke felt like fireworks were going on in her head. Lucas felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest he pulled back slowly and brushed a piece of chestnut hair from her forehead.

"I've wanted to do that for almost a year now" he whispered.

"Me to," she breathed looking up into his eyes fear and wonder residing there. "What does this mean." She whispered.

"Lets get out of here." He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her away from the prying eyes of the town. They made their way to the River Court and sat on the sun warmed pavement.

"Lucas I really like you," fear shook Brooke's words.

"And I really like you Pretty girl." Lucas let the endearment slip from his lips. Brooke blushed but she liked Lucas's new name for her.

"What do you want to happen Luke."

"Well I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend." His eyes held such hope as they looked into hers."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Lucas Scott." She whispered before kissing him.

"I love you Brooke Davis." He whispered against her lips.

"What." She pulled back.

"I love you and I know we just started to go out but we've known each other practically our whole life's I love you in a why I could never love Haley or Peyton I love you Pretty girl."

"I love you to Lucas Scott." She beamed. He stood up and took her hand helping her up. They walked back through town to the Café and he held her hand and kissed her forehead "ready for this."

"Yeah." They entered the Café hand in hand to a roar of applause.

"Way to go Bro." Nate slapped him on the back and hugged Brooke Haley squealed in delight and Peyton just pouted. Karen wiped a tear from her eye her baby was growing up and she couldn't have picked anyone better for him.

"They grow up to fast don't they Karen." Deb sighed.

"That they do." Karen sighed and then laughed. "And you'll be next Deb Lee." Her eyes flickered over to where Nate and Haley were giving each other little looks.

"These kids are making me feel old." Deb laughed. The group was changing things would never be the same.

A/N thanks for the review sorry I didn't update yesterday but I couldn't focus please review.


	4. first day of jonior year

I don't own one tree hill

It was the first day of junior year, sophomore year had been hectic but fun. The boys had once again won their season Peyton and Brooke were cheering like crazy Haley loved her job at the tutor center not to mention the subtle flirting going on between her and Nathan all year. Lucas and Brooke were going strong and grew more and more in love with each passing day.

It was the first day of junior year Brooke peeked into the door way and smiled Luke laid curled up on the bed snuggled into his blankets. She'd sent Haley to wake up Nathan and Mouth was supposed to be woken up by Peyton that was another thing Mouth had grown even closer to the group and though he was closet to Haley Nate Brooke and Lucas. Peyton had volunteered to wake him up.

She tip-toed across the room and jumped on the bed. "What" Lucas's eyes shot open and he smiled.

"Well good morning pretty girl." He pulled her down and kissed her softly.

"Hello Boyfriend." Brooke smiled still sitting on him, "Its time for School."

"Mmm but I like it here so much better."

"To bad so sad." She smirked.

"Wait were is Haley." He looked around expecting to see his other female best friend.

"Waking Nathan up." His eyebrows shot up at this.

"Interesting" he drawled and Brooke broke out in laughter "Where's Peyton."

"Waking Mouth." Now his eyebrows really did shoot up.

"Really what is it the invasion of the girls."

"yes, its out evil plan to get you all in bed."

" well I'm certainly not complaining." He pulled her off of him and under him kissing her lips hungrily.

"Lucas we can't we have school." He fake pouted and she giggled it wasn't as though they'd actually had sex yet but they both knew it was only a matter of time. Lucas got up and dressed and they made their way to Karen's Café.

Nathan's house.

Haley smirked as she slide through the door and past Deb. "Good morning Haley what are you doing?"

"Waking Nathan up."

"Where's Brook?" Deb asked suspiciously. ]

"Waking up Lucas and Peyton is waking up Mouth."

"Brooke is alone in the house in bed with Lucas by themselves?"

"Pretty much." Haley laughed and went to leave "Well I have to go get up Nathan bye Deb. Deb just stared after the younger girl open mouthed.

"This was going to be an even longer year than last year.

"Nathan Royal Scott get up get up." Haley bounded into the room and pulled the pillow out from under Nate's head smacking him over the head with it.

"Haley what the hell." Nate shot up out of the bed.

"School time sleepy head." She smirked sitting on his bed.

"Your evil." He glared.

"sure. I'm also your tutor for the year thus you must listen to me."

"Keep dreaming Haley Bob." She stuck her tongue out at him and flounced out of the room.

"Tutoring session after basketball don't be late." She called over her shoulder and Nathan just groaned before getting dressed.

Mouth's house.

"Mouth, Mouth " Peyton whispered close to her friends ear.

"Peyton go away." Mouth groaned and then his eyes snapped open. "Peyton."

"Yes its me good morning now lets go to school. With that she skipped out of the room leaving a very confused Mouth in her wake.

All dressed and ready to go the kids met at Karen's café for their annual first day breakfast. "Ready to have an amazing first day." Haley shouted.

"Yes" they all high fived earning amused glances from the other patron's.

"Lets go" Peyton suggested as they all called out goodbye to Karen who waved the kids out of the café. School went smoothly until after basketball practice when Nathan showed up for his tutoring session with Haley.

"Your twenty minutes late." She snipped at him.

"Sorry practice ran over."

"What ever, show me your schedule." He passed over the slip of paper and she glanced at it.

"Ok this isn't bad we can get through this." She drew up a schedule and handed it over to him. He looked down at it and smirked "so much study time."

"Lets just say for every hour you spend on basketball you should spend an hour and a half on homework."

"What about a social life?"

"You mean the cheer squad."

"There's nothing wrong with them." He protested.

"really bedside's Brooke they are all the sluts of the school."

"Even Peyton" He smirked

"Especially Peyton" Haley snapped.

"Ooh someone is jelous."

"Keep dreaming, she's is just wrong he's trying to split Brooke and Lucas up and trying to get her grimy hands on you."

"who says she hasn't got her hands on me already." He smirked scooping the papers up and leaving Haley stood there tears in her eyes. Had he really slept with Peyton.

A/N thanks for the reviews next up is there something between Peyton and Nathan Luke and Brooke talk sex and what ever else I can think of please review.


	5. Haley and Peyton facedown

I don't own one tree hill

Tears where in Haley's eyes as she left the tutor center had Peyton and Nate really done something or was Nate just trying to wind her up. Somehow she made her way to the Café tears shining in her eyes Brooke and Peyton where in the Café along with Deb and Karen. Peyton smirked when she saw the tear stains on Haley's cheeks she knew that could only mean one thing Nathan Scott had a big mouth and had finally spilled their secret.

Upon seeing the smirk on Peyton's face Haley knew that what Nate had told her was true and she wanted to be physically ill. Peyton had always tried to get her hands on one or the other of the Scott brothers it didn't seem that she was that picky and the thing was that Haley knew she didn't love Nate if she did if Peyton really loved Nate the way she did the way Brooke loved Lucas Haley would have stepped back and let both of them be happy but Haley knew that to Peyton this was all just a game a sick twisted game and that smirk now planted across her devious little face told the whole story. Haley steeled herself and stalked across the café garnering odd looks from the mothers the patrons and Brooke. Peyton was sure Haley wouldn't do anything she was the perfect A student she didn't do violence oh how wrong she was.

Haley stepped in front of Peyton and the blond girl stood up. "Can I help you." The smirk never leaving her face.

"Yes you can," Haley's hand snapped out and she slapped Peyton across her face. "You can keep your slutty hands off of him."

Peyton scoffed. "Why should I last time I checked he was fair game." Brooke's eyes widened when she realized what was going on oh no Peyton had crossed a line.

"Peyton you didn't." Brooke hissed shocked at the audacity of one of her friends."

"I did and it was so much fun." Her eyes danced with mirth as she looked at Haley the challenge for Nathan residing there.

"You whore." Haley seethed balling her fist at her side before she slapped the blond again.

"Karen and Deb watched from the sidelines at the action going on right in front of their eyes.

"You know they're talking about Nathan right." Karen said.

"I'm trying to delusion myself that a cat fight is not in fact going to happen in the middle of my café over my son thank you very much."

"No I think your trying to delusion yourself that your son hasn't actually done anything with Peyton Sawyer.

"That to." Deb sighed she stepped forward ready to break apart the verbal war as Nate and Lucas walked through the door.

Lucas took in the scene and turned to his brother at this moment Haley had her fist balled at her side Peyton had a triumphant look on her face and Brooke looked like she herself had been slapped. Peyton caught a glance of Nate and she smirked she walked past Haley and up to Nate "Well Hello Nathan" and before he knew what was going on she had kissed him.

"What the Hell Peyton." He pushed her away.

"What I thought we were public" she fake pouted at him I mean you told Haley about us."

His eyes traveled over to Haley's tear filled eyes and he froze shit he hadn't met for it to come out he didn't love Peyton and hell he knew Peyton didn't love him they had fun in the back seat of his car once and he'd thrown it in Haley's face because she was making him mad he shouldn't have done it but it now seemed the whole thing had gotten blown out of proportion.

"Peyton we never had a relationship it was one night god."

"Whatever you say." She winked and sauntered out the door.

Haley walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes." You basterd" she hissed she left and Brooke left behind her. Deb and Karen where both in shock and Lucas's head was spinning.

"Um Nate Bro would you like to explain that."

"Yeah lets go back to your house." This night had taken a turn Nate hadn't expected.

A/N sorry sorry its been so long since I updated thanks to those who reviewed and please review but don't flame.


	6. boy talk and girl talk

I don't own one tree Hill

"What the hell was that." Lucas asked his brother as soon as the door closed behind them and they where both seated on Lucas's bed. Nate had his head buried in his hands.

"I messed up big time bro." he groaned

"I guessed that much by the looks on everyone's face, you really touched Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yeah." Nate whispered.

"Your dumber than I thought you could ever thought you could be," Lucas hit him upside the head.

"I know Lucas I know,"

"Well then why the hell did you do it?"

"I have no excuse's I was in love am in love with Haley but me and her can only seem to fight and you had Brooke and I'm happy for you really I am but I felt alone and Peyton was there and ugg." He fell back on the bed and buried his head under Lucas's pillow.

"Nathan, we'll get her back for you she's Haley she's pissed but she loves you and in the end that's all that matters."

"you think?" Nate pulled the pillow away.

"Well you'll have to grovel a lot but yes I think you can win her back." A look of relief washed over Nate's face.

The girls had made their way to Brooks house and where consuming rocky road Ice cream on Brooke's bed. "I mean it Brooke he's such an Ass its not like I haven't given him plenty of signs that I'm interested in him.

"I know Hales but its Nathan Scott I mean if either of those boys is more like Dan its always been Nathan and we both know it."

Haley whipped around and glared at her best friend. "That isn't fair Brooke he isn't his father and you know it. Brooke took the spoon out of Haley's hand before she got jabbed in the face with it.

"NO Haley he isn't his father but of the two Scott Brothers Nate both looks and Acts more like a young Dan." At these words Haley burst into tears.

"Of course and he'd never be interested in plain Jane Haley James when he has Leggy Peyton Sawyer at his beck and call." She fell to the bed sobs emitting from her.

"Haley Bob," Brooke climbed up beside her best friend and held her close. "Nathan loves you he loves you so much and that's why he run, he loves you as much as Lucas loves me he's just scared to say it. Oh Haley Bob" Brooke wiped the tears from the other girls eyes. "You'll get the boy I'll make sure of it," then she smirked "and think that one day we will be sisters in law." Haley gave a watery chuckle.

"Now don't be getting ahead of yourself Brooke."

"fine, fine, she sighed now we need a plan.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed hmm I wonder when Peytwhore will show up again not sure what will Brooke plane what about Lucas and Nathan reviews mean faster updates.


End file.
